


The birth of the platypus

by Doctor_Sigma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Platypuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time God created Earth, he let his archangels create their own animals. This is what Gabriel did in a fit of imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birth of the platypus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing many characters at the same time, sorry if it's a but confusing. :D
> 
> So the story is taking place before Earth was created and when Lucifer was still in heaven. Characters are from.
> 
> Inspired by the posts and pictures of Gabriel creating the platypuses.

Gabriel bounced through the corridors of heaven, carrying something in his arms. He grinned happily as he finally reached his father's workshop. He shifted the thing in his arms, opening the door as he dashed inside.

"Hey Dad!" he shouted happily as he moved to stand next to him. He grinned, waiting for his father to look at him.

"Hello Gabriel," God answered, still focused on what he was doing. He smiled slightly as Gabriel continued, "Look what I did dad!"

He turned to look, freezing as he saw what his son was holding in his hands.

"Isn't it awesome?" Gabriel said as his father stayed quiet. He watched as God opened his mouth to speak.

"W- What is that?" He said, sounding more resigned than suprised or annoyed. He knew it had been a stupid idea to let Gabriel make something for the Earth.

The young archangel was holding an animal in his hand that looked nothing like the ones his brothers had done. It's fur was brown and it had the bill of a duck. The thing was quietly resting in Gabriel's arms, and he saw the otter-like feet and the beaver tail. He stared at it a bit more, wondering how his son had even managed to do a thing like that.

"It's a platypus!" Gabriel continued, happily ignoring how quiet his father had suddenly fallen. God sighted, moving his hand to rub his eyes when the door opened again.

"Hello Fa-" Michael stopped as he noticed the animal in his brother's arms. Behind him Lucifer bumped against Michael's back and harrumphed silently.

"Michael you can't just stop lie that!" He groaned from the corridor, crossing his arms.

"There's a... a thing," Michael skreaked, staring horrified at the thing.

Gabriel scowled. "It's a platypus! Not a thing!" he pouted at Michael, not liking how his brother was talking of his little friend.

Lucifer stepped past his brother who still stood frozen by the doorway. He stared closely at the animal. He then looked at the expressions on everyones faces before turning his eyes back to Gabriel in silent approval; the young angel had succeeded in confusing the others in the room. Gabriel beamed happily, basking in Lucifer's approval, holding the platypus closer to himself.

"So," Lucifer started, breaking the silence. "Where are we going to place that?" he smirked as Michael groaned from the doorway.

Michael stepped fully inside, closing the door behind him. "Where?! Good question... There is no sence in that thing!" he continued, waving his hands towards the platypus as Gabriel spoke up from next to his brother. "Shut up Michael!" he said, scowling slightly.

Their father, who had followed their conversation quietly, spoke up at that. "Let's place it to Australia," he said, looking at the animal. "I believe it would fit well in there." He smiled somewhat strained, still wondering about the weird animal.

Michael left the room at that, mumbling something about little brothers and headaches. Lucifer left behind him, nodding at his father and grinning at Gabriel, holding his laughter in. Gabriel stayed with his father, exitedly talking about the animal that he was holding.


End file.
